Sanctuary's life
by tarentella
Summary: Quelques scènes de la vie au sanctuaire...
1. Nounou malgré lui

Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage!

Personnages : Sion, Mû.

Cette petite liste de drabbles m'a été suggérée par ma bêta, merci à elle.

* * *

**NOUNOU MALGRE LUI.**

Le Grand Pope était en grande conversation mentale avec le chevalier de la balance lorsqu'il tressaillit imperceptiblement. Bien que résidant à des milliers de kilomètres de Jamir, le lien qui le reliait à sa demeure était toujours actif.

Par-delà l'espace il envoya son aura au cimetière des armures pour découvrir ce qui avait perturbé les âmes belliqueuses. Un instant plus tard, il fronçait les sourcils sous son masque, s'excusait rapidement auprès de son ami chinois et se téléportait au Tibet.

En arrivant, il constata évidemment le décès de la pauvre femme, mais fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait protégé de son corps son nourrisson. Le Grand Pope écarta les bras encore tièdes de la malheureuse et, avec beaucoup de tendresse, serra contre lui le poupon qui se mit aussitôt à gigoter et à agripper une des longues mèches grises.

- Ah, tu es bien vivant, toi ! Sourit le Grand Pope.

Il écarta le bout de tissu qui retombait sur le visage du bébé et poussa un cri de surprise : Deux points de vie ornaient le petit font blanc !

- Par tous les dieux, un bébé atlante ! S'exclama Sion. Ca alors ! Voyons voir, garçon ou fille ?

Il écarta un pan de couche et grimaça lorsque des odeurs suspectes s'en dégagèrent. Alors qu'il se penchait, curieux, un splendide jet d'urine vint lui éclabousser la figure. Sion éclata de rire tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir se mettait à irradier son cœur. Il dit :

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Athéna m'a guidé jusqu'à toi. Sois le bienvenu, futur chevalier du bélier !

Mais au lieu de se mettre à gazouiller comme il l'espérait, le poupon se mit soudainement à hurler et Sion pâlit :

- Un bébé ! Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé ! Au secoooouuuuurs !

* * *

Je m'essaierai volontiers à des drabbles que vous pourriez me suggérer, alors... Go! Je ne promets pas de traiter toutes vos suggestions car je n'en aurai pas forcément le temps mais je veux bien tenter le coup.

Voici le principe : il me faut deux personnages et un mot ou une phrase clé.

* * *


	2. Comme un poisson dans l'eau

Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage!

Personnages : Marine, DM, Aphrodite, Shiryu, Shun.

* * *

**COMME UN POISSON DANS L'EAU…**

Il était une fois, sur une petite rivière en Slovénie…

* * *

- DM suit ? Demanda Marine.

- Non, il est coincé là-bas, à la jonction avec le petit affluent, dit Shiryu.

- C'est pas vrai ! Râla Marine en faisant faire demi-tour à son kayak. Pourquoi je l'ai accepté dans le groupe, il ne fait que nous ralentir !

Shiryu haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'œil complice à Shun.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Deathmask s'était arrêté quelques mètres en amont et s'accrochait aux branches d'un pauvre saule pleureur. Aphrodite, un peu en arrière, essayait de l'encourager, dissimulant à grand peine son énervement.

- Allez, DM, on ne va pas t'attendre jusqu'à demain, trancha Marine, en monitrice chevronnée. Tu lâches ces branches si tu ne veux pas te retourner, et tu n'oublies pas de gîter (1) en passant. Go !

Le cancer déglutit, saisit sa pagaie et se laissa emporter par le courant. Arrivé à la jonction :

- Gîte ! Gîte ! Cria aphrodite.

- Quoi ? Demanda Deathmask qui tanguait dangereusement dans le courant transversal.

- Lève le genou droit ! Hurla Marine à son tour.

- Meeeerddde !!

PLOUFF !

Le kayak se retourna et Deathmask sortit en nageant, tandis que son embarcation et sa pagaie étaient entraînées au loin.

Aphrodite soupira avec rage :

- C'est un cas désespéré, je jette l'éponge. Je suis désolé, Marine, mais si tu ne le renvoies pas au sanctuaire demain, c'est moi qui pars. J'étais d'accord pour te seconder comme moniteur, mais pas dans ces conditions !

Il s'éloigna en pagayant puissamment, laissant le matériel de l'italien se disperser au gré des flots. Marine, elle, tançait vertement le cancer :

- Et alors, ton esquimautage (2) ?

- Ben oui, j'y arrive là où on a pied, mais en eau vive c'est pas pareil…

- Ca, de l'eau vive ? Cette petite rivière de classe une ? Tu te fiches de moi en plus ? Et dire que tu es censé être un signe d'eau !

- Sale bonne femme, marmonna tout bas le cancer.

* * *

Cent mètres en aval :

- Il a dessalé (3), chuchota Shiryu.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, fit remarquer Shun, philosophe. Déjà à l'embarquement, il avait atterri dans l'eau…

* * *

(1) Présenter le dessous du kayak au courant en jouant avec des inclinaisons du bassin, afin de diminuer la prise du courant sur l'embarcation.

(2) Mouvement par lequel on retourne un kayak sens dessus dessous et le redresse, lui faisant effectuer un tour complet.

(3) Tomber à l'eau après avoir chaviré.

* * *

Bisous à tous, Tarentella.


End file.
